


Arawn

by Aledono



Series: Logos [19]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Violence, Wild Hunt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veintitrés años antes de la Guerra Santa, extraños ataques en el Reino Unido llaman la atención del Santuario. Será Ewan de Escorpio quien tendrá que enfrentarse contra lo que parece ser un nuevo enemigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arawn

Arawn

Apenas di un paso al interior del Templo de Atena cuando fui secamente recibido por Arles; el Santo de Plata estaba a un costado del trono que en aquella ocasión se encontraba vacío. A pesar de que nunca había sido convocado al Templo sin la presencia del Patriarca, decidí actuar como si fuese algo completamente normal. Con pasos firmes y rápidos caminé hacia el fondo del salón, hincándome ante él como lo haría ante el Patriarca. Arles entrecerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, lo cual interpreté como un agradecimiento por darle un miramiento que no merecía.

—Gracias por venir tan pronto, Ewan —acortó la distancia entre nosotros y con un gesto de su mano izquierda me indicó que me pusiera de pie—. Lamento que su Santidad no esté aquí para recibirte. Me temo que se encuentra ocupado con otros asuntos.

Adiviné que mentía por la preocupación en su rostro; me era claro que su nerviosismo estaba más ligado a la condición de su hermano que lo que fuese que requiriera mi asistencia. Si bien el Patriarca aún irradiaba un intenso cosmo, era claro que el desgaste de su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle. Doscientos cincuenta años de vida eran demasiados, incluso para un Santo de Atena, y su decaimiento aumentaba a la par de su dependencia hacia Arles.

Afortunadamente, el Santo de Plata había demostrado su valía y a nadie parecía importarle que se entrometiera en asuntos oficiales. Aunque frío y reservado, Arles era un buen hombre que tuvo la mala suerte de recibir sobre sus hombros una inesperada responsabilidad.

—Decidí llamarte porque supuse que este asunto te interesaría —hizo una breve pausa—: en menos de cinco noches trece personas han desaparecido en el Reino Unido. Además de que se encontraban en la calle después del atardecer, no parece tengan otra cosa en común.

—¿En qué ciudad ha pasado esto?

Arles hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Eso es lo más peculiar: ninguna desaparición ha ocurrido en el mismo sitio. Se trata de trece pueblos entre Gales y el norte de Inglaterra. El último fue en una ciudad llamada Sheffield.

—¿Ataques? —pregunté con interés—, ¿no eran sólo desapariciones?

—Es una formalidad. No se han encontrado cadáveres, por lo que aún no se puede afirmar que las personas estén muertas. Ni siquiera considerando el rastro que dejaron tras de sí.

—Supongo que este rastro es el que le hace suponer que ya es demasiado tarde para ayudarlos.

Él asintió.

—Sangre. En todos los casos se encontraron grandes manchas de sangre no lejos de donde las víctimas fueron vistas por última vez.

—Quizá al atacante no le guste desperdiciar trozos de carne fresca —sonreí satisfecho de que se me encargara una misión tan entretenida—. ¿Mi deber será cazar al cazador?

—Hay algo más, Ewan. Si bien no ha habido testigos de los ataques, varias personas han reportado ruidos extraños momentos antes de las desapariciones. Casi todos afirman que se trata de una jauría de perros.

Tan sorprendido como emocionado, alcé ambas cejas mientras contenía una carcajada.

—¿Sabuesos?

—No estamos seguros, Ewan.

—Es la cacería salvaje: los sabuesos del infierno.

—Quizá lo sean, quizás no. No tengas demasiadas expectativas, sólo cumple con tu deber y sé precavido. Si lo que supones es cierto, es probable que necesites ayuda.

—Señor, si lo que supongo es cierto, esta será la noche más divertida de mi vida.

—Confío que tendrás el criterio suficiente para comunicarte con nosotros si acaso tu diversión se torna más peligrosa de lo que esperabas.

—Así lo haré.

Accedí únicamente porque mi orgullo me impidió visualizar un escenario en el que no resultara victorioso. De cualquier forma, ni Arles ni Shion podrían sermonearme si terminaba en el más allá.

Sin prestar demasiada atención, recibí un par de indicaciones más y salí del Templo. Antes que nada, ¡tenía qué investigar en dónde diablos se encontraba Sheffield!

* * *

A pesar de que eran apenas las seis de la tarde, la oscuridad cubría la ciudad. Los cortos y frescos días de otoño ofrecían el escenario perfecto para la cacería salvaje: cuando los espíritus de los guerreros salían del inframundo para cazar las almas de los pecadores.

Fue sencillo encontrar la escena del crimen en una callecita cercana a la catedral. Aunque intentaron limpiar toda la sangre, quedaron algunos manchones oscuros esparcidos por la acera. Caminé unos metros más hacia la iglesia y pensé que si la víctima hubiese sabido un poco más sobre los peligros nocturnos, habría sido lo suficientemente astuta como para adentrarse al terreno sagrado y salvar su vida.

Sabía que no encontraría más en aquel lugar y decidí caminar lentamente por los derredores, alerta y preparándome a correr en el instante en el que sintiera alguna presencia extraña.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando varias energías vibraron a la distancia. El aura que emitían no podía ser llamada cosmo, pues era demasiado etérea como para serlo. Algo en ellas las hacía únicas: agresivas y punzantes, latían al unísono y avanzaban a gran velocidad. Sabía que tenía que detenerlas antes de que llegaran al próximo poblado.

Las intercepté en un angosto camino perdido entre amarillentas pasturas. Admito que mi corazón dio un brinco al encontrarme frente a media docena de perros grandes y esbeltos. Sus pelajes eran tan blancos como la nieve, pero sus patas y orejas refulgían con un intenso rojo. Se inclinaban agresivos hacia mí, silenciosos y alertas, mientras olfateaban el aire y contraían sus labios para mostrar sus afilados y enormes dientes. Parecían irradiar una fría luz que contrastaba con la oscura y brumosa tarde, ofreciéndome un espectáculo tan bello como temible.

—Cŵn Annwn —susurré.

Los sabuesos del inframundo acompañaban fielmente a los fantasmas de la cacería salvaje. El espectral grupo salía de Annwn para cazar las almas de los pecadores y regresarlas al infierno. Era el deber de los perros dar con los infieles y destrozar sus cuerpos, eliminando cualquier rastro de ellos a excepción de su sangre.

Después de varios segundos de expectación, los animales ladraron al unísono iniciando un agudo y ensordecedor coro que me provocó escalofríos. Al descubrir que mi alma no debía encontrarse en el mundo de los vivos, se lanzaron hacia mí.

Sus garras y colmillos poco pudieron hacer contra mi Armadura. Me fue sencillo neutralizaros, ofreciéndoles el mismo trato que tenían planeado para mí, rompiéndolos en tantos trozos que pensé que nunca podrían recuperarse.

Noté que, a pesar de estar cubierto de rastros de animal, el suelo no tenía ni una gota de sangre. Sonreí de medio lado cuando la última fibra racional de mi mente desapareció y acepté por completo que me había enfrentado contra algo del más allá y que, seguramente, no sería lo único con lo que me encontraría esa noche.

Disfruté del silencio por un par de minutos y casi sentí alivio cuando los trozos de los animales comenzaron a latir. La tenue energía que había identificado anteriormente emanó de ellos mientras se reconstruían lentamente. Necio, esperé paciente a que se reincorporaran. Aún a sabiendas de que me arriesgaba innecesariamente, la curiosidad me instó a experimentar nuevamente el teatral escenario. Deseé escuchar sus ladridos una vez más.

Para cuando los sabuesos lograron levantarse ya habían perdido todo interés en mí. Se juntaron en un pequeño grupo, sacudiendo la cabeza y meneando las colas con alegría. Pequeños gruñiditos salieron de sus gargantas, como si fuesen mansos cachorros a punto de recibir sus platos con comida.

Noté que la temperatura bajó drásticamente. Esto último y la repentina felicidad de aquellas criaturas me dieron a entender que su dueño no debía estar muy lejos. Un poderoso y sereno cosmo emergió en la distancia. Los perros corrieron para encontrarse con el dueño de la energía, quien lentamente apareció entre la bruma montado sobre un caballo blanco y cubierto con una amplia capa gris.

—Un Santo de Atena —dijo con genuino interés una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca—. Hace más de dos siglos que no veía a uno de ustedes.

—Y usted es Arawn, el señor de Annwn.

El dios celta descubrió su rostro para mostrar una orgullosa sonrisa enmarcada por una rojiza barba que resaltaba la palidez de su piel. Sus ojos grises me examinaron por unos segundos antes de virarlos hacia sus mascotas quienes, sumisas, daban cortos pasos alrededor de su caballo.

—No aprecio que la gente maltrate lo que es mío.

—Y los humanos no apreciamos que nos coman vivos. Me parece que tenemos un conflicto de intereses por aquí.

—¿Qué te habría de importar la muerte de esas personas? Mis perros sólo cazan las almas de los pecadores. Únicamente envían al inframundo a quienes lo merecen.

Arqueé la ceja y sonreí cínicamente.

—Eso me quedó muy claro. Sus lindos cachorritos estaban más que dispuestos a matarme y, en realidad, no conozco a muchas personas más pecadoras que yo.

El dios contuvo una sonrisa.

—Un humano consciente de sus propias faltas. Eso no es algo muy común.

—Tampoco es común que sus cacerías duren tantas noches. Al Santuario no le gusta cuando los dioses juzgan a los humanos; mucho menos cuando lo hacen antes de tiempo.

Arawn inclinó la cabeza en tono meditabundo. Por varios instantes permaneció así, inmóvil a excepción de sus largos y desordenados cabellos que se mecían con el viento. Cuando al fin llegó a una conclusión, espoleó suavemente a su montura y cerró aún más la distancia entre nosotros.

—No soy yo quien decide si alguien merece un castigo o no, sino el Libro de los Muertos. Es él quien está lleno de injusticia y llama pecadores a todos los humanos que se atreven a desviarse de sus estrictas normas. Cada día hay más reglas absurdas; cada vez más almas sufren en el inframundo. El Crónida resiente a tu diosa y castiga a los humanos porque sabe lo valiosos que son para ella. Tú sabes de quién hablo.

—Hades —el nombre apenas pudo salir de mi garganta pues la inquietud alteró mis sentidos—. ¿Eres un espectro?

Respondió desenvainando su espada y alzándola contra mí.

—No me confundas con aquellos de cuerpos mortales. Ellos le obedecen por lealtad, yo lo hago porque no tengo otra opción. ¿Por qué querría seguir a aquél que tomó mi lugar en el inframundo hace casi tres mil años? Me ato a sus leyes únicamente porque mi naturaleza me lo exige, y porque estoy ligado a Annwn por toda la eternidad.

—¿Entonces qué es todo esto? —pregunté sin separar mi mirada de la navaja que aún me amenazaba—. ¿Por qué de repente decide asesinar a tantas personas?

—Aquellas muertes han sido un mal necesario —admitió sin verdadero pesar mientras guardaba su espada—. Las nuevas leyes obligaron que mis sabuesos, que sólo cazaban ciervos y jabalíes, tuvieran que cazar almas humanas. En esta ocasión, y por vez primera, uso sus nuevos talentos para lograr mi objetivo. Puede que tú y tu diosa estén interesados ya que buscamos el mismo fin.

—Planeas derrocar a Hades.

—No se me permite hacer tal cosa. Atena más que nadie sabe lo que ocurre cuando un dios se alza contra un igual. A diferencia de ella, yo no soy tan poderoso, ni cuento con guerreros para defenderme en caso de que las cosas no salgan conforme al plan. Dentro de veintitrés años se romperá el sello de las Estrellas Malignas y una nueva Guerra Santa dará comienzo; una nueva oportunidad para que ustedes hagan el trabajo sucio por mí.

—¿Veintitrés años?

—Los cuerpos que albergarán a las 108 Estrellas comienzan a aparecer —continuó—. Hace poco nació uno de ellos, uno que les fue especialmente difícil derrotar la última vez. Si logro destruir su cuerpo mortal antes de que se rompa el sello, el alma del Espectro no encontrará refugio. Ni siquiera el Crónida encontraría un recipiente adecuado para su sirviente si acaso mis sabuesos engullen su cuerpo mortal. Dame tiempo y no sólo acabaré con él, sino con los otros dos jueces que controlan al ejército del Crónida.

El saber que podríamos derrotar a los tres Jueces antes de que la Guerra Santa siquiera comenzara, me conmocionó. Por un lado, el plan del dios sin duda le daría la ventaja a nuestro bando. Por el otro, sonaba demasiado fácil para ser verdad.

Demasiado fácil, comprendí.

Ese era precisamente el problema.

—Entonces la idea es que sus perros se coman a tres niños recién nacidos. Sin mencionar, claro, las vidas que se perderían en lo que dan con ellos.

—Me temo que no puedo identificar el lugar específico de sus nacimientos y son mis sabuesos quienes tienen que buscarlos. Ciertamente adquirieron un mal vicio, pero no tengo motivos ni deseos de negarles las almas que por tanto tiempo les rehusé mientras los confinaba al inframundo.

—En cuanto a mí respecta, me parece una gran idea —dije sonriente—. No me importa el matar a tres simples bebés si con eso aventajamos a Hades. ¡Ni siquiera me importa si tiene que matar a decenas de personas para llegar a ellos!

Arawn frunció el ceño al sospechar sarcasmo en mis sinceras palabras.

—Sin embargo —continué—, como ya le he dicho antes, al Santuario no le gustan ese tipo de cosas. Estoy seguro que el Patriarca no aceptaría un trato así; ni se diga de Atena. Por amable que sea su ofrecimiento, me temo que tendremos que rechazarlo.

Arawn cerró los ojos y sopesó mis palabras. La inquietud arrugó su frente y comprendió que quien se preparaba para combatirlo no sería un simple Santo de Oro, sino todo un Santuario. Aún si pudiera hacerme a un lado, habría una corta aunque entusiasta lista de gente dispuesta a detenerlo. Con un rápido movimiento desmontó, lo que sus perros aprovecharon para acercársele en búsqueda de caricias que ofreció con parsimonia.

—En un principio el Crónida sólo se ocupó en mantener lo que yo había construido —sus ojos mostraron tal dolor que por un instante pensé que se trataba de un ser humano—. Desafortunadamente, con el tiempo el inframundo comenzó a corromperse por su desatención y la intervención de otros Olímpicos. Poco a poco, Annwn dejó de ser un perenne bosque para convertirse en una tierra árida llena de torturas y desolación. Ahora, sólo una pequeña parte del paraíso que creé existe, aquella a la que llaman Elíseos y la que está destinada únicamente para los favoritos de los dioses. Si ustedes destruyen al Crónida por mí, yo podría traer de regreso a Annwn, ofrecerle el paraíso a los merecedores y una nueva oportunidad a los enjuiciados. ¿No es eso lo que tu diosa querría?

—No al precio que pide.

Irritado, el dios hizo agitó su mano derecha y en un instante un centenar de raicillas se enredaron a mis pies y torso, y tiraron de mi cuerpo hasta que caí al suelo.

—Quizá tu Patriarca aún no te ha explicado lo complicada que es la situación —dijo—. Estoy seguro que él ya lo sabe: el mal acecha el Santuario y si no logran detenerlo a tiempo les causará un daño aún mayor que el que cualquier Espectro podría causarles. ¿Aun crees que deben rechazar mi oferta?

Aunque mi boca se encontraba al ras del suelo, me atreví a desbocar una sonora carcajada.

—¡No es un regateo, Arawn! —al concentrar mi cosmo logré alzar mi cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara—. No sé nada de su premonición, ni de si podremos vencer a Hades por nuestra cuenta. Sólo sé que se me ordenó detenerlo y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Tiré fuertemente de mis brazos, librándome de las raíces que me aprisionaban y con mi cosmo me aseguré de secar los nuevos brotes antes de que tocaran mi Armadura. Con esfuerzo liberé el resto de mi cuerpo y, suponiendo que Arawn no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente, me preparé para su ataque.

Éste llegó tal y como lo esperaba. El dios se había armado nuevamente y lanzó varias estacadas en mi contra. Inicialmente sorprendido, noté que no poseía una velocidad superior a la mía y, atizado por mi ego, lancé un puñetazo contra su mejilla. Si bien el golpe no le hizo retroceder, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener sus movimientos. El dolor en mis nudillos fue intenso y tuve que dar varios pasos hacia atrás. Aún así, el que pudiera tocarlo con tal facilidad me hizo comprender el nivel de Arawn.

—¡Vaya! ¡No bromeaba al decir que es un dios débil!

Mi comentario no pareció molestarle, al menos no más de lo que ya le había molestado el golpe y mis claras intenciones de detenerlo.

—Incluso un dios débil puede vencer al humano más poderoso —sonrió sarcásticamente al verme sujetar mi mano herida—. Y tendrás que admitirlo, Santo, estás lejos de ser el humano más poderoso.

—Si yo apenas estoy calentando —aseguré mientras invocaba todo mi cosmo.

El viento se agitó y alertó a los sabuesos que por instinto rodearon al dios para protegerle.

—Podría eliminarte —dijo a pesar de que ya no había tanta seguridad en sus palabras—, sin embargo, lo único que lograría sería invocar a más de ustedes. El Santuario no necesita otro enemigo, ni siquiera uno tan débil como yo.

Sentí pena por él pues era obvio el pesar que le provocaba su impotencia. Le carcomía tener que esperar a que Atena derrotara a su enemigo, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Aquel dios era sólo una sombra ante los Olímpicos y su única esperanza era que se derrotasen entre sí.

—Se hará como tu diosa lo desea —regresó a su caballo y le acarició suavemente la cabeza—. Dile a tu Patriarca que lo único que pretendía era ofrecerles mi ayuda. Si creen que es lo indicado, regresaré a mis mascotas al inframundo.

Montó y tras un silbido la blanca jauría se adelantó, perdiéndose entre los árboles y la niebla.

—También háblale de mi advertencia: la semilla del mal ha llegado al Santuario y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que germine. Denle oportunidad y no sólo terminará con sus esperanzas de derrotar a Hades, sino que le arrebatará a Atena su trono sobre la Tierra. No olviden que la maldad más temible es la que se esconde detrás del rostro más gentil.

Tras decir esto sujetó las riendas de su caballo y siguió el camino que sus sabuesos habían recorrido.

Permanecí en el camino por un buen rato; estaba molesto porque el encuentro con el dios hubiese sido tan fugaz, y alertado por sus ominosas palabras.

Una vez que regresé a Atenas le relaté mi encuentro al Patriarca. Se mostró complacido al ver que no tendríamos que enfrentarnos contra un nuevo enemigo y no pareció preocuparse demasiado por la profecía del dios. Como Arawn suponía, él ya estaba consciente del peligro que nos acechaba. No obstante, tenía la confianza de que el mal mostraría su verdadero rostro antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Aunque en ese momento no compartí su optimismo, los años se encargaron de borrar mi preocupación. No fue sino hasta la tarde en la que se cometió el atentado contra la diosa que recordé la profecía de Arawn. Desgraciadamente, el nombre que se dio al traidor resultó ser el equivocado. Por trece años me convencí de que Aioros de Sagitario había sido nuestra mayor amenaza y pensé, como todos, que lo único de lo que tendríamos que preocuparnos a partir de entonces sería Hades.

Fueron los Santos de Bronce quienes develaron la cruda verdad y mostraron al Santo de Géminis como el culpable. Afortunadamente, también fueron ellos quienes hallaron el modo de destruir al Crónida de una vez por todas.

Por lo que sabía, el inframundo de Hades fue destruido junto con su cuerpo. Sin más barreras que lo detuvieran, confiaba en que Arawn lograría retomar el control de los Elíseos y que no tardaría en crear nuevamente el cielo al que los humanos estábamos destinados desde un principio.

Ahora, con casi una década lejos del campo de batalla, no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás y confirmar lo que ya sabía: de ningún modo podría aspirar a los campos siempre verdes de Annwn. Así pues, dedicaría el resto de mis días a mantener mi pecaminosa virtud.

Ya en mi próxima vida me preocuparía por ganarme el paraíso.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto me tomó mucho, mucho tiempo. La verdad que inicié el fic a muy buen ritmo, pero después me hice muchas bolas. Ojalá que no haya quedado tan mal.
> 
> Ahora bien, creo que es necesario que hable un poco más sobre Arawn. Éste no sólo era el dios celta del inframundo, también era el dios de los bosques y de la cacería. Se le describe como muy justo y sabio, aunque ciertamente no era muy fuerte ya que en algún momento le tuvo que pedir ayuda a un humano para que derrotara a su archienemigo, otro dios del inframundo con quien compartía el reino en un principio. Si él no pudo derrotar a otro dios de su estirpe, seguramente nunca podría vencer a Hades por su cuenta y por eso desea la ayuda de Atena. Se supone que el infierno de Arawn, Annwn, era un lugar hermoso y tranquilo. Sin embargo, al llegar el cristianismo a esas tierras, el tono del más allá se hizo mucho más cruel y desesperanzador y los perros de cacería del dios se convirtieron en demonios (en la religión católica, a estos perros se les llamaba los Sabuesos de Gabriel).
> 
> En cuanto a sus sabuesos, todo esto comenzó porque me enteré que en la ciudad de Sheffield están registrados los únicos ataques de este tipo: en los que únicamente quedan rastros de sangre. Los 'estudiosos' de lo paranormal insisten que se trata de los perros de Annwn. La mera verdad que no he confirmado si REALMENTE existieron estos ataques, pero me pareció una gran inspiración para este sidestory.
> 
> Originalmente Ewan estaría muy emocionado con cazar a los 3 jueces y luego se daría cuenta de que aún se trataba de bebés, pero lo cierto es que aunque hubiesen sido adultos, difícilmente hubiese aceptado la oferta puesto que loquito y todo, es un hombre que sigue órdenes.
> 
> Ahora, nuevamente puse a un Hades cruel y rencoroso por ninguna razón válida aparente (así como lo hace el canon), aunque me encantaría manejar mi versión de los hechos. ¿Por qué Hades, quien originalmente era un dios tan tranquilo, de repente decidió que quería el control de la Tierra? Quizá más adelante lo escriba. Quizá.
> 
> Mmm... creo que esto es todo. Espero que esta no tan pequeña historia les haya gustado. Como siempre, le doy un millón de recontra gracacias a mi querida betuchis: Gochy. ¡Kissu! Creo que te hice sufrir mucho con esto.
> 
> Sea como sea, muchas gracias a todos por la lectura y mucho cuidado con los perros del infierno.


End file.
